Brave
by Cookie Monster Queen
Summary: (based on the movie -I mean Brave, not LOTR, warning slash) Legolas is NOT happy with his new marriage arrangement . . . Part of the Middle Earth Disney series.


Allong fluttered her wings on his hand. They were a muted yellow with black markings on them. He had found her injured one wet day under a tree. He had run to the healers with the butterfly protected by his cloak. The healers amusedly took her into their care as his brother came to scold him for running out in the rain. Ever since then, Allong had been his faithful companion. (1) Of one of them, at least. Legolas sighed. Today his father had said that a big surprise was in store for him. He had a bad feeling about it. His keen hearing detected the sounds of hooves on the ground and Allong drifted up to rest on his head. Legolas grinned before taking off, out of the gardens and into the halls. Through the palace, until he reached the marble steps at the entrance. ~ The Elvenking of Mirkwood has ventured to Rivendell at a hasty pace, and now they retired at one. Upon arriving, they had stayed for a week. Now, with their horses rested and warriors replenished, they had made it to Mirkwood in a week and a half. He was glad. He had missed his children very much while in Imladris. Condo (leader) was the oldest, followed by Nordh (oak), and then Thoron (eagle). He had one daughter, Meril (rose), who was the third-youngest. She was visiting from Lothlorien with her husband, Annûn (sunset). Arphen (noble) was only a few decades younger than her. Then came his youngest, Legolas, who was as bubbly and naive as ever. It seemed that he was the only one who was immune to the coldness of the evil creeping in around Mirkwood. But then again, he was only about 2,160 human years old. (2) the palace gates opened and he jumped off his horse in anticipation of seeing his children again, when he was bowled over by a blur of green and gold. "Ada!" Just as he managed to prop himself up on his elbows (not being able to sit with an elf on his stomach), five other blurs of green and gold knocked him down again as there were several cries of "Adar!" Thranduil groaned. ~ "Interesting lot of children you have there," Elrond commented. "Interesting and _heavy_ indeed," Thranduil replied from the ground. Five now clear figures stood up, blushing. "I'm not that heavy," Legolas said, finally standing up. Only then did they notice that half the realm of Mirkwood (and the few from Rivendell) were watching them. Condo coughed, "What we mean is, welcome Lords Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir to our palace. We sincerely hope you make the best out of your stay." ~ When Legolas arrived at his room, he wasn't surprised to see two elves ready to help him. Surprisingly, they washed his hair with unscented shampoo and soap. They brushed it out and helped him dress in a relatively simple outfit. When everything was done, they braided his hair into a simple long braid down his back. Instead of the royal crown of Mirkwood, they placed upon his head a simplified version instead. Legolas frowned. What was going on? When the servants left, he sat on his bed, confused. Usually they would lather him with lavender soaps and dress him in rich clothing, and do his hair in elegant styles. A few minutes later, Thoron came to his room to escort him downstairs. "Thoron, what is happening?" he whispered. Thoron shook his head. As the names of the royal families of Mirkwood and Rivendell were announced, and everyone seated, Legolas couldn't help but spare a glance at the rest of his siblings. They were all dressed in elegant clothing, their hair done in the traditional royal braids. Even Annûn looked better than him. Legolas frowned to himself. Soon the feast started, and he soon forgot his doubts. As the night was drawing to an end, and the moon was high in the sky, Thranduil quieted people down. Thoron led Legolas, along with his other siblings, to the front, where they lined up from oldest to youngest, with Legolas at the end of the line. "Today we have guests from Rivendell, the Lords Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel." He motioned towards them. "Rivendell has agreed to ally with us against the darkness. In return for their aid, Lord Estel will wed one of my children. It has been noted Meril is married, and in that case, he would marry her child." Thoron stiffened beside Legolas. Legolas wondered which one of his siblings would marry this Estel. "He will now choose his fiancé," Thranduil finished. A dark-cloaked figure walked up to Condo, before slowly surveying genres of them. He stopped before Arphen. Legolas felt himself shudder when stormy eyes suddenly pierce his own, and looked down. The figure spun on his heel and walked up to Thranduil. "I have made my choice," he said in a rough voice. Legolas shook it off as a sore throat. The entire room seemed to have lost their ability to talk. "The one I wish to marry is," the figure strode up to Arphen again. "You." And when Legolas looked up, he saw the figure was pointing at him. (1) Lets pretend its some sort of elvish butterfly and it loves longer than a month. (2) one elvish year is 144 human years. Do the math ( or use a calculator, like me). 


End file.
